This invention relates to a magneto-optical disk inspecting method and apparatus for inspecting the characteristics of a magneto-optical disk.
Many products of the magneto-optical disk, which is erasable, have been marketed, and the magneto-optical disk technique has left the trial production stage and entered the production stage. Accompanying such Growth of the magneto-optical disk products, mass supply of the magneto-optical disk as a medium has been needed.
The magneto-optical disk has been noted as a memory device of computer systems which takes place of the magnetic disk, floppy disk or others. To this end, the magneto-optical disk must have a long life and high reliability. It is necessary to inspect the magneto-optical disk when delivered.
Conventionally the magneto-optical disk has been inspected by the magneto-optical disk evaluating apparatus for evaluating various characteristics of the magneto-optical disk. This magneto-optical disk evaluating apparatus is originally for objective evaluation of specifications of the magneto-optical disk in setting them. The inspection covers a wide variety of items and is detailed.
Thus, the conventional magneto-optical disk evaluating apparatus inspects mass produced magneto-optical disks with respect to a number of inspection items including unnecessary items for their delivery inspection. The delivery inspection takes an accordingly long time, and the device must be large sized and expensive. Thus the conventional magneto-optical disk inspecting apparatus is not suitable for inspecting mass produced magneto-optical disks.